


Eight Glasses of Water

by JuniorWoofles



Series: the sky opened up and down poured the pain - 4.22 Codas [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e22 Crime and Punishment, Established Relationship, F/M, Please let Jake and Amy be happy, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: The thing was it would be so easy to blame Amy. So, so easy. But he couldn't.





	Eight Glasses of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote finale angst. Yes, it took me a couple of weeks to finish it but here it is.  
> I honesty can't wait for S5 when everything is going to be okay and happy again. Because it will. I will force it to. But until then, have my finale fic.

The thing was it was so easy in his mind to blame Amy. If Amy hadn't found out that he didn't drink water then she wouldn't have asked him to drink the recommended daily allowance. And if he wasn't completely head over heels in love with her he wouldn't have done it. But he was head over heels for her and he would have done anything to make her happy. Drinking water was the least of what he could actually do to give her peace of mind. Even if water was the worst.

So it was easy to blame Amy. If it wasn’t for her then he wouldn’t have drank so much water, wouldn’t have needed to pee and wouldn’t have found out that Hawkins was dirty. They wouldn’t have tried to overthrow her, fail, and he wouldn’t be in jail right now. So yeah, it was so easy to blame this all on Amy.

Except he couldn’t. Jake couldn’t sit in his poor, miserable cell and blame Amy. It wasn’t really her fault. All she had was concern for Jake’s health. That wasn’t worth Jake’s blame. She wasn’t worth Jake’s blame. All she ever did was care for him.

If he was going to blame Amy he might as well blame himself. If he had drank more water before then she wouldn’t have asked in her Amy-way for him to drink more and he wouldn’t have obligated in his Jake-way to give her all that she asked.

But blaming himself for being in love with the love of his life didn’t work either. And it definitely didn’t help his situation any.

His love for Amy was all he had left. It was all he was relying on. If there was one person who was going to be able to get him out of this predicament it was going to be Detective Amy Santiago. She was the best they had and he knew she wouldn’t give up on him. She’d told him as much when she said she’d wait for him. But Jake knew his Amy and he knew they were both tired of waiting. Florida had taught them that much. He knew she would try and get him out as soon as she could.

He couldn't blame her for anything. Not when she had made his life so perfect. Not when he knew she would be working tirelessly so that he could come home again. So that he could be home again with his Amy again.

Amy was so perfect for him. She was patient to match his recklessness. She was smart and thoughtful to counter his brazen and joking nature. She was warm and loving, kind and caring, a complete dork and the smartest detective Jake knew. She was wonderful; a bright shining sun that gave Jake all the life he needed. He didn't even realise he'd been leaching her warmth for years until he was able to have it all.

Amy put her all into everything she did and then she decided to put her all into loving Jake.

His life had been so full of life and love and colour before. Now all he had was his gray, lifeless cell where he could sit and count the days until Amy could come and visit him.

Amy was the best thing to happen to him. For all the years they had sat on opposite ends of a shared desk teasing and taunting each other, their friendship was a low and constant thrum that Jake knew he could rely on. Amy as a friend was reliable and dependent. She ran with his schemes, even against her better judgement; let him be stupid. She got exasperated and apologised on his behalf, bemoaned his lack of professionalism and celebrated Holt’s leadership change. She helped him out when he needed it, whether through a shift in tone, an eye roll followed by sarcasm, or a hug when he was really in need.

He always did like those rare hugs. He was used to getting them whenever he wanted nowadays. Now he didn't know how long it would be before he could hug Amy again. A quick and fleeting press of Amy against his chest would hurt all over when she had to walk away again. Jake wanted a proper hug, when they wrapped each other tight in their arms and refused to let go until they fell asleep like that. It would be like when they got home from Florida. They had both cried and hugged and kissed each other until they remembered how good it felt to be together.

This could be worse than Florida. For a start he didn't have a sneaky picture of Amy hidden away yet to keep him going. He would soon. He'd get it and it would be like Florida again: faceless endless nights away from home and holding onto the hope that if there was a chance of escaping the nightmare they'd find it.

Amy was going to wake him up from this nightmare, he just knew it. She had to. She would. She would. She was Amy Santiago and she would rescue him once again, like she always did over and over just by being with him.

Jake trusted Amy and he loved her more than anything. He couldn't blame her even if he tried. Even if he got to the point where his ribs were bruised and his eyes were black, his knuckles red from punching the wall, his hopes dried up and faith evaporated with every draining day in the dull hold, he knew he would never blame Amy, no matter how easy it could be.

He loved her too much. And really, asides from that being his problem and not hers, it was the only thing that was keeping him going, day by day until he could be at home with her.


End file.
